Bloodline
by miss de Villers
Summary: The war is ended, the enemies are dead and everyone is at peace. Everyone, except their souls. It seems that they are content on the outside, but in the inside, they are burning. The anger, hurt and betrayal won't go away so easily, and they'll have to fight for peace. Follows season 6, with Eric, Willa and Pam being the main characters.
1. Reflection

**A/N: Hello, guys!**

**So, first of all I wanted to thank all of you that read my previous story - Competition, especially the ones who reviewed, favored and followed it. It means a lot for me as a writer! I'm happy that you liked it, and, truth is, it's also the one I liked to write the most. But, as sad as it is, I finished it, and now I had begun a new story. **

**This one is also about Eric and his family, but follows the end of season 6. Nora is dead, and Eric has to deal with her loss, to try and repair his relationship with Pam, and, besides, to raise his new progeny Willa. We'll just have to see how it turns out. Actually, I'm just as curious as you, because I never know how am I going to end a story when I begin it.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**_

**So, here we go...**

* * *

**Prologue. **

_**Reflection.**_

_"Did you ever wonder if the person in the puddle is real, and you're just a reflection of him?_  
Bill Watterson

Her head was spinning.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror, dark eyes boring into dark eyes.

Her pupils were dilated.

Her mouth was slightly agape and she was breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down. Her hands were on the washstand, trying to steady herself.

She closed her eyes for a moment, still trying to calm down, but opened them back as soon as his image appeared behind her closed eyelids. She gasped as a strong wave of lust shot through her, her knees nearly bucking. Her instincts were screaming and all her senses were heightened. In her short life, she had never felt something as intense as this.

The thought of him crossed her mind again, and she felt her insides clench, more wetness pooling between her thighs. He hadn't even touched her or spoken with her. All he had done was stand on his throne all night long, a look of boredom on his face. And this was enough to make her quiver with desire.

Was it because of his blood inside her? Because of the bond that tied them? Was him being her maker the reason of her longing? She felt attracted to him from the first moment she saw him, but it was like a drop compared to what she felt now. It was an enormous, suffocating desire that engulfed her whenever she came near him.

"Bathrooms are for humans only. Do I need to explain why?" – she jumped up a little as she heard the sweet deep drawl. She got so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't even hear Pam enter.

"Ah…" – she stammered – "Sorry. I just… needed a minute for myself." – Pam was silent, only looking straight at her, a predatory smile lingering on her lips, and Willa felt obliged to say something. – "I don't know what's wrong with me…"

At her words Pam's grin widened, and a small chuckle escaped her mouth.

"Oh, Willa!" – she said, shaking her head. – "Of course you _do_ know." - Willa looked at her silently, not sure how to answer, but Pam continued. – "You want him. Eric." – the brunette frowned, not sure how to react to Pam's statement. She didn't want to admit it to her sister. She wasn't even ready to fully admit it to herself. – "You _want_ him" – Pam repeated once more. – "You feel like he's a part of you, and every time you are near him, you feel like drawn to him. You want to touch him, to feel his skin pressed to yours, to feel his hands encircle you." – the blonde was looking right into Willa eyes, and she felt like she was reaching into the very depth of her soul, reading her like a book. – "Your lust for him is extremely strong. So strong it nearly scares you sometimes. You feel like something else is in control of your desires, something that you have no way of controlling. Your blood is calling to him. _His_ blood inside you." – she made a short pause. – "But even worse is the fact that there's more to it than physical attraction. Your mind is full of him as well. You think of him any second when he's around, and even more when he's not. You imagine him with you, talking, laughing, fucking. You had never felt anything like this before. It seems like he's your _everything_."

Now that Pam has ended her speech, neither of them was talking, and a deep silence passed between them. Willa's mind was racing. She wanted to know how could Pam know her exact feeling, and asked her on impulse.

"Is this the way _you_ felt about him… when he made you?"

Pam's face didn't betray any emotion she could have felt at her words, but her eyes filled with a hint of something distant, something she couldn't quite define. She didn't answer right away.

"Calm down and come out. You'll have to, eventually. You can't hide here forever." – she turned to go, but Willa stopped her.

"Pam." – she began, a little uncertain if she should bring this up. – "Will it ever… go away?" – neither of them had admitted their feeling for Eric openly, but, it seemed, they were taking it for granted, as if somewhere, deep inside, they knew. Without words, they had understood each other perfectly, because, even if they could not express it with words, they knew the exact feelings they were talking about. As if one of them was the reflection of the other.

"No." – Pam answered after another moment of silence. – "It doesn't. You get used to it, learn to live with it… but it does not go away." – she appraised Willa with a last glance, and turned to exit the bathroom. Her last words reached Willa's ears, her melodic voice resonating once more in the empty bathroom. – "And forever is a long time to hide…"

Willa closed her eyes again and opened them back. She took a deep breath of air, and made up her mind. With a last glance at her reflection in the mirror, she turned to the exit door.

She couldn't hide forever.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are much appreaciated! Let me know what you think!**


	2. 1 Changes

**A/N: Hello everyone.**

**First of all, thank you for all your reviews and I hope you don't mind it if I answer them here. :) A big thank you to those who liked my story so far, hope it wouldn't disappoint you.**

**Now, when I began to write this, I knew there would be controversial opinions on it, because the opinions about Willa are controversial. If you don't like her, I don't expect you to like the story, cause I myself have characters I don't like, and I don't even read stories about them. But, there are those who like Willa. I can't say I love her, like I love Pam or Eric or even Jessica, but I don't hate her, and the idea of Eric having a new progeny is interesting.**

**I am also a Paric shipper, generally, but this idea just kinda popped up into my mind, and it seemed interesting to write this.**

**Secondly, I can promise you this will not be a threeway. With Pam and Nora it seemed right, which it doesn't in this case. And if you don't like the Eric/Willa pairing, I can also say that's not where I'm taking it. If there would be some lemons with this pairing, it will be only Willa's dreams, cause – really – we can't deny her attraction towards Eric. Really, can we blame her for that? :)**

**So… excuse me for such a long message, and enjoy reading the first chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

**Changes**

_"The past can't be changed, can it? It can just be forgiven."_

_Elizabeth George_

It always seemed to her that changes in life never happened all of a sudden, and when someone told her his or her life turned upside down in a night or two, she thought – 'It started much longer ago. They just did not see the changes coming.'

She knew of people who could change someone's life by simply stepping into it. And from the moment she knew him, she understood Eric Northman was one of them. When she chose to save her life by cooperating with him, she knew her life was going to change. What she didn't know was just how much it would.

But he proved her wrong. He changed her world-view, changed her beliefs, by changing her life in a terrifically short time. One night she let him into her life, and the next one she woke up into another one, a life that was foreign to her. She woke up being something else. Someone else. A person she had yet to learn to cope with.

How much time had passed since she had been just a simple human girl, sleeping peacefully in her bedroom in a virgin white nightgown? Four weeks? Five? It seemed to her like years had passed, decades, even. That life when she was just daddy's little girl was long since forgotten. She had exchanged it for a life in the dark, a life full of sin and mystery. Looking into two deep pools of blue, so full of wisdom, she had sold her soul to the devil.

A lot of things happened in a short period of time. When she thought about it, the events were blurring in front of her eyes, as if in fast forward motion. Her death. Her rebirth. Eric's command. Her father's fear. Her pain. Her physical pain at being shot, and the other pain – the pain of her father's betrayal. The camp. Nora. The blood. The sun…

She remembered her feelings of pure joy at bathing in the warm rays of the sun again. Her all-engulfing euphoria at seeing the daylight again. And this – after only a week or so of being a vampire. She tried, but couldn't fully comprehend the meaning of the sun for vampires that were centuries old. She forgot her problems, the war still going on. Everything she knew, was that she was feeling good.

And then the buzz wore off. She looked for Eric, but could not find him. That's when she noticed that Pam wasn't there, either. She asked Tara, and her answer left her speechless. She said Pam had left, to search for Eric. A logical question popped up into her mind: "Why had Eric left?" Tara's answer came fast: "I don't give a shit why he did!" _'But still… And what happened to Nora?...'_

But her questions were left unanswered for the moment, as the days passed, and then the weeks. She and Tara had almost lost their hope that their makers will ever return. And then, all of a sudden, the day came when they did. There were no ceremonies. They just landed in front of them, surprising them both, before Eric muttered a charming "Good evening, ladies", accompanied by Pam's sarcastic smirk. They were acting as if nothing happened, as if nothing has changed. But it did. They did. And the first change both Tara and Willa could notice, was the way Eric and Pam behaved around each other. They were both a little tense and talked seldom. It seemed to Willa that they both had a lot of things to say to each other, but they either didn't know how to begin, or were afraid that it will only drive them further away from each other.

Eric said they will open Fangtasia again, and somehow Willa intuited the reason. Fangtasia was nearly the only thing that remained from Eric's previous life – the life before the war.

In the week ahead, all of them waited as the bar was being restored. The four of them lived in a house, and she spent a lot of time with Tara. She knew both Pam and Eric preferred to be left alone. She wanted to go to her maker, or to Pam, to ask what had happened, but she had a feeling she should not. If her maker wasn't speaking with Pam, than her presence had to be even less desirable.

A week later they opened the bar. Eric and Pam had little conversation from time to time, though it was almost always strictly business. But on the brief occasions when the two of them spoke to each other, Willa caught herself watching, silently observing them, though trying not to make it too obvious. It was driven equally parts by her jealousy towards her elder sister, as by her curiosity on how the two of them interacted. She felt the emotions they were expressing, emotions directed towards each other. She felt the tension between them, ready to explode at any moment.

Yes. She was jealous of Pam. Even if Pam and Eric were distant now, she knew there were deep feelings between them. A deep, a very deep bond. A especially close one. And she was jealous, not because Pam had it, but because she herself did not.

She knew they had been lovers. She had studied psychology at the college, and she could feel such things, from the way they spoke to each other, from the way they could intrude each other's personal space without being uncomfortable about it. She knew, and she was jealous, even if it ended a long time ago.

Everyone who had known them earlier knew something was wrong between them, but Willa was able to see deeper, to notice more than that. She knew there was a conflict between them, and, though she didn't know what the conflict was about, she knew that it was getting hotter and hotter by the day. The fact that they weren't talking wasn't helping the situation. Their resentment grew inside them day after day, and the tension between them grew also.

One day, their patience would break like a thin slice of ice, and they would say to each other everything they want to, yelling and shouting. But, for now, they chose to keep silent, building up the tension until it would explode.

Willa remembered her earlier conversation with Pam, and wondered. How did she know? How? Her sister had described what she felt so closely to the truth she wondered briefly if she was able to feel her emotions too, like Eric did.

Her sister… Pam was Eric's progeny, too, just like she was. Was it possible that the feelings Pam had described were the ones she herself had experienced, all those years ago, when she was made? Did she feel the same way Willa did?

Confused? Scared?

_Hungry…_

Did she feel the same way about Eric? Did she want him just as much? Was she just as unable to control herself around him? Was it his blood inside her that was making him so desirable? Or was it _him_?

The questions were swirling in her mind over and over again, making her dizzy. Everything was so fucking complicated!

If only she had let him kill her then, when he came to her window. Everything would be so much simpler now!

But the past can't be changed, can it?


End file.
